<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by Groot_the_tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576971">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree'>Groot_the_tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Comfort, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, In a way, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Post-Battle, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another battle in New York, Tony and Stephen spend the night in.<br/>This is all just fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day, once again, another attack on New York and they had been out for almost two full days fighting non-stop. </p><p>Immediately Stephen had fallen onto the couch with Tony following after him, collapsing against his side, both taking a moment to breathe for the first time, knowing that they are safe for now. </p><p>“Friday, can you start the water for a bath in the master bathroom?” Stephen asks, knowing that neither of them was going to be able to get up for a moment still to do it but were dirty enough to need to bath and time to relax and calm down. </p><p>The voice comes through to assure him that the water was starting. </p><p>He was exhausted and could tell Tony was too but with the things they see and do during the battles, it’s always difficult to get sleep after so he tries to come up with things to calm them and put time in between the battles and them trying to get some rest. </p><p>With that thought in mind, he pulls out his phone and orders Chinese to be delivered later on as well. Someone needs to make sure Tony takes care of himself, after all, and it’s not like either of them have been the last couple of days with so much else to be done. </p><p>He nudges the other lightly, deciding enough time has passed that they should get started. “Come on, Tony, we need a bath.” </p><p>“Saying I stink?” Tony mumbles, half-heartedly as he stands up, unsteadily.  </p><p>Stephen nods, standing as well and placing his shaky hand on Tony’s back. “I’m saying we both do and need the time to calm down after that, come on.” </p><p>Together, they walk back through the large house to the master bathroom, and Stephen, feeling Tony’s eyes on him, magics his own clothes off. </p><p>“What, are you just going to watch, or are you going to bath with your clothes on?” He asks, amused by the other man. </p><p>Tony rolls his eyes but starts removing the clothes as Stephen slides into the warm water. It wasn’t long before Tony was sliding into the large tub with him, a quiet moan leaving him. </p><p>“That’s nice.” He whispers, Stephen hums in agreement. </p><p>Neither of them was in a hurry to get out, both relaxing back into the water next to each other in comfortable silence. </p><p>It was a few minutes later that Stephen finally moves, getting the soap and a loofa to start washing off the dirt, knowing a shower would be cleaner but this was for the best with their current energy levels. </p><p>“I keep thinking I should be getting used to this and it shouldn’t leave me so tired,” Tony speaks, looking at the other, watching him. </p><p>“You know, your suits might give you powers but that doesn’t make you any less human under them,” Stephen responds, glancing over at him, still washing off. </p><p>“Yeah, but I've had practice, I should be immune.” </p><p>“Immune to what? Getting tired?” Stephen asks, sarcastically. </p><p>“Well, yeah, in a way but when you say it like that it makes me sound stupid.”</p><p>“No, Tony, you make yourself sound like that all on your own.”</p><p>Tony glares at him, “I could kill you, you know, Dumbledore.” </p><p>Stephen only chuckles before turning his attention to washing Tony off once he was done with himself. </p><p>“Oh, that’s nice.” He mumbles, eyes closing. </p><p>“I thought it would be, just don’t fall asleep or I’m leaving you in here. Your ego can keep you floating, right?” He asks though they both know it’s an empty threat.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think that would just drag me down,” Tony replies, keeping the banter up between them. </p><p>Stephen laughs softly before starting to wash the soap off of them both. “Okay, I’ve ordered Chinese, it should be here soon. Ready to get out?” He asks. </p><p>Instead of answering, Tony just starts climbing out of the water, going for a towel as Stephen does the same, wrapping it around him before leaving the room to grab them both clean and comfortable clothes to put on. </p><p>Once they are both dressed, they make their way back to the living room. </p><p>“Go pick a movie to watch, I’ll get the drinks,” Tony says, sending Stephen to the couch as he goes into the kitchen.</p><p>By the time Tony returns, the Chinese had been delivered and Stephen had it set out, a movie on the screen ready for them to watch. “Come on,” He says, motioning the other in. “I got your usual.” </p><p>Tony nods, putting the two cups of tea on the table, only to have Stephen move them onto coasters and pass him his food. </p><p>Starting the movie, Stephen leans back, letting Tony settle into his side as they both watch the movie, food on their lap to eat. </p><p>They both stay quiet, too entertained to talk, or maybe it was just too tired by now. </p><p>Either way, it wasn’t long before the food was gone and Stephens's arms were wrapped around Tony, holding him close. Tony’s head was on Stephen’s chest with his head resting against Tony’s comfortably. Before long, they were both drifting slowly off to sleep on the couch, neither thinking about moving away, finally at peace and tired enough that they knew nothing would be there to haunt them in their dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are nice.<br/>I accept prompts.<br/>Tumblr: Groot-the-tree-writes.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>